1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in order to downsize a display device or increase a display area for displaying an image, narrowing a so-called picture-frame area (narrower picture-frame) located at the peripheral edge of the display area has been demanded. Especially in a mobile apparatus such as a smartphone, the demand for narrower picture-frame is growing.
Therefore, it is studied to achieve narrower picture-frame by using a flexible substrate having flexibility and by bending the area outside the display area onto the rear surface side of the display area. Wiring lines or circuits are provided in the area outside the display area. When the flexible substrate is bent, there is the possibility that the disconnection or breakage of the wiring line or the like may occur due to a stress acting on the bent portion; while, for example, JP 2007-027222 A discloses a configuration to prevent the disconnection or the like using a regulating film.
Here, it is considered to relax the stress acting on the flexible substrate by attaching a reinforcing film to the inner surface side of the bend of the flexible substrate. It is preferred to attach the reinforcing film to the portion where the stress is highest in the bent area of the flexible substrate, that is, on the inner surface side of the bent area, in which case the flexible substrate is hard to bend.